Hard Crush
Hard Crush 'is a red hot romance book released on August 14, 2019. Summary ''You wanted the white picket fence. He wanted the private jet. Ten years after Hank left you to pursue his calling, he’s a billionaire CEO. When he comes back to town, is it a repeat of an old heartbreak, or a second chance at true love? Chapters '''Chapter 1: A Billion Dollar Breakup You and Hank Wagner broke up in high school. Now, he's a billionaire. What happens when your paths cross again? Chapter 2: ' ''Coming soon... 'Chapter 3: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 4: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 5: ' Coming soon... '''Chapter 6: Jealous, Much? Hank is a little too curious about your life. Is it friendly curiosity? Or romantic jealousy? Chapter 7: Where There's a Wilson, There's a Way When Wilson invites you to an awards banquet, you're not sure what to expect. Dinners, drinks... Hank... Chapter 8: When One Door Closes... After Wilson confesses his feelings, Hank shows up out of nowhere. And he has you up against a wall. Literally. Chapter 9: What Happened Last Night? What did you and Hank do last night? And is it about to happen again? Chapter 10: Hot for Teacher When Hank shows up at school, he has a plan. But will he win you over, or will he bring the whole school down in flames? Chapter 11: Doing It Old School Being back at Bearings High with Hank dredges up old memories. Can you resist him when you're standing in the place where you first fell in love? Chapter 12: Just Like Old Times It's been 10 years, but Hank still knows you. Knows your sense of humor. Your body. And old habits die hard... Chapter 13: ' ''Coming soon... '''Chapter 14: Dirty Work With a little help, you might be able to surprise Hank at work. But Hank has a few surprises of his own for you... Chapter 15: What's Love Got to Do with It? Things with you and Hank are definitely heating up. But is this just lust, or is love in the air? Chapter 16: Breaking News When Hank's second-in-command shows up unexpectedly, he has big news. Could it mean the end of your relationship? Chapter 17: Déjà Vu When you and Hank broke up 10 years ago, it nearly crushed you. Are you headed down the same path now? Chapter 18: The End? Is this goodbye for you and Hank? Or will your love be enough to save you from a devastating heartbreak? Chapter 19: Mommy Dearest You miss Hank like crazy. But before you can get him back, an estranged acquaintance makes an appearance... Chapter 20: True Love? This is your last shot to win Hank back. Is he really the love of your life, or are you destined for heartbreak? Author The original author of the story is Mira Lyn Kelly. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hard core romantic, stress baker, and housekeeper non-extraordinaire, Mira Lyn Kelly is the USA Today bestselling author of more than a dozen sizzly love stories with over a million readers worldwide. Mira writes heroes who know how to laugh at themselves and heroines who give as good as they get, friends as close as family, and happily ever afters up against the wall style. Mira lives in Minnesota with her husband, four children, and two ridiculous dogs. Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Mira Lyn Kelly